


Темно. Тепло. Не больно

by Kana_Go, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: По молодости Брок Рамлоу иногда задумывался о смерти. Потом забил: перестал задумываться о вечном, предпочитая обращать внимание на дела насущные. Но вечность оказалась мстительной гадиной.





	Темно. Тепло. Не больно

По молодости Брок Рамлоу иногда задумывался о смерти. Потом забил: с такой работой она таскалась по пятам и периодически тыкала палочкой — не готов ли клиент? — а кому суждено быть повешенным, тот, как известно, не утонет. Рамлоу перестал задумываться о вечном, предпочитая обращать внимание на дела насущные.  
И вечность оказалась мстительной гадиной: напомнила о себе в самый неподходящий момент («А когда этот момент был подходящим?» — спросил сам себя Рамлоу, тяжело опускаясь на присыпанный каменной крошкой пол) проваленной операцией в Йемене, итогом которой стала медленная, но неуклонная потеря всего личного состава за вычетом двух единиц. Себя любимого в том числе. Вторая уцелевшая единица выглядела так, будто отбросит коньки в любой момент.  
Ожила рация.  
— Да!  
Хотел рявкнуть, а вышло только сипение.  
— Рамлоу, доложите обстановку.  
На связи оказался Пирс собственной персоной, а значит, дело плохо.  
Данные оказались ложными — не то ошибка, не то подстава, все пошло не по плану, все вообще, бля, пошло безо всякого плана: не до плана стало. Транспорт уничтожен, боеприпасы вышли, ребят положили одного за другим, как банки в ярмарочной пародии на тир. Мы почти десять часов ползли по гребаной пустыне, схоронились в какой-то развалюхе, и, наверное, скоро за нами, недобитками, придут. Короче, все сдохли, нас осталось только двое, мы спина к спине у мачты против тысячи и далее по тексту.  
Но вслух, разумеется, Рамлоу изложил куда более краткую и куда менее эмоциональную версию событий.  
Пирс не стал выражать разочарование и вообще все комментарии оставил при себе — а значит, дело еще хуже, чем просто плохо.  
— По сведениям информатора, в вашу сторону движется крупный отряд, — ровно проговорил Пирс. — Расчетное время прибытия — сорок минут.  
Больше семи тысяч миль до дома. Если подкрепление не освоило в срочном порядке телепортацию, помощи ждать не приходится. И где это, господи прости, подкрепление было раньше, когда оно еще могло хоть чем-то помочь?  
«Какого такого информатора? — хотелось заорать Рамлоу. — Того самого, что слил неверную информацию? Что он еще хорошего скажет? Сделайте что-нибудь, черт побери! Поднимите свои долбанные хеликарриеры да пристреляйтесь перед захватом мира! На меня-то плевать, это ясно, так хоть бы о своем разлюбимом киллере вспомнили!»  
Но вслух Рамлоу… промолчал.  
— Позаботьтесь о себе, Рамлоу, — это прозвучало почти мягко. — И о том, чтобы ценное имущество организации не попало в чужие руки.  
Вот и вспомнили.  
Рамлоу невольно и неожиданно громко сглотнул, вовремя прикрыв ладонью микрофон.  
«Ценное имущество организации», сгруженное в дальний угол, уже не шевелилось, но еще дышало.  
— Будет сделано, сэр, — отозвался Рамлоу, удостоверившись, что голос не подведет.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — продолжал Пирс. — Вы сражались за правое дело. «Гидра» не забудет, что вы были преданы ее идеям до конца.  
— Прошу развеять мой прах над стрельбищем, сэр, — Рамлоу поднапрягся и браво гоготнул. — Буду молодняку с того света пендели раздавать.  
Пирс одобрительно хмыкнул:  
— Вот это правильное настроение, Рамлоу. Конец связи.  
Едва ли их тела доберутся до Штатов. Откуда тому праху взяться.  
— Парню бы что сказал, — проворчал Рамлоу в мертвую трубку. — Он на тебя, как утенок на мамку, таращился, а ты его даже без душеспасительной беседы оставил.  
В углу, словно в ответ, завозились. Кажется, рано он Солдата в трупы записал.  
— Куратор? — прошелестел Агент.  
Его способность разговаривать с наполовину отсутствующими легкими поражала. Хотя наверняка Рамлоу не присматривался — копаться в развороченном торсе, распознавая органы, ему было недосуг. Он отметил только, что с такими травмами не живут даже суперсолдаты. А если и живут, то — без срочной помощи вивисекторов из медотдела — недолго и мучительно.  
— Да, Пирс, велел передать, что организация очень тобой гордится, — на голубом глазу соврал Рамлоу, отбросив ненужную трубку и придвигаясь поближе. — И он лично тоже.  
Солдат медленно моргнул. На малоподвижном лице явственно читалось полное и абсолютное удовлетворение. Вот кому на все плевать. Подумаешь, выпотрошили, как кролика. Главное — куратор доволен.  
В запале боя Рамлоу сбился, подсчитывая выстрелы, и теперь, после проверки имеющегося оружия, не смог сдержать истерического смешка. Солдат отстрелял все. А в его пистолете остался один-единственный патрон.  
— Даже жаль, что я от капсулы с цианидом отказался, а? — все еще посмеиваясь, заметил Рамлоу. — А у тебя нет?  
Он полез Солдату в рот, но зубы — странно безупречные и белые в бледных деснах за окровавленными губами — оказались совершенно нетронутыми.  
— Есть еще ножи, — вслух размышлял Рамлоу, не то заполняя тишину, не то оттягивая неизбежное. — Но мы же не древние греки на мечи бросаться, правильно?  
Или спартанцы? Македоняне? Рамлоу читал что-то такое, но не был силен в истории.  
— Был бы ты в лучшей форме, я б приказал сломать мне шею, а пулю приберечь для себя. Но ты сейчас, приятель, и муравью шею не переломишь, — Рамлоу подковырнул неподвижный протез носком ботинка. — И потом, я же типа за тобой присматриваю, так? Значит, иду последним.  
Солдат, судя по отсутствию какой-либо реакции, заботу не оценил. И правильно. Рамлоу бы тоже не оценил. Взъерошив слипшиеся от песка и пота волосы на затылке, он ногой подтянул к себе рюкзак и принялся рыться в нем в поисках вдохновения.  
Оно не заставило себя долго ждать. Точнее, озарение пришло, как только на каменный пол вывалилась пригоршня срезанных с тел аптечек. Тогда он еще думал, что медицинские припасы сгодятся.  
— Еще как сгодились, — пробормотал Рамлоу, выудив из первой аптечки крохотную ампулу.  
Янтарной жидкости там было с плохой плевок — на самом донышке. Разговор с врачом встал перед глазами ясно, как будто произошел минуты две назад. Рамлоу в медицине разбирался сильно средненько, а уж в чудо-препаратах, которыми гидровские коновалы, приманьяченно сверкая глазами, время от времени комплектовали полевые аптечки, тем более, но все же ему было не совсем фиолетово, чем придется пичкать себя и ребят.  
— Отличное обезболивающее, — вещал герр Эргер, раскладывая по коробочкам почти пустые ампулы. — Максимальная концентрация при минимальном объеме, вероятность побочных эффектов практически сведена к нулю, полностью снимает болевые ощущения на срок до тридцати шести часов.  
— Вы хоть на морских свинках его испытали? — криво улыбнулся Рамлоу.  
Герр Эргер его, кажется, не услышал.  
— Главное, будьте предельно осторожны с дозировкой, — он посерьезнел и даже сделал движение, будто хотел ткнуть Рамлоу пальцем в грудь, но на полпути передумал. — На тридцать шесть часов ровно одна ампула, не больше.  
— От двух побегу глюки ловить? — весело поинтересовался Рамлоу.  
Доктор его веселья не разделил.  
— От двух вы отправитесь к своей покойной бабуле, — сказал он. — А от десяти к вам присоединится даже капитан Роджерс. Или, скажем, Агент. С вероятностью примерно девяносто пять процентов.  
— Всего-то? — притворно удивился Рамлоу.  
— Четыре спишем на усиленный организм, — пожал плечами герр Эргер. — И один на божье чудо.  
Из воспоминаний Рамлоу выдернул Солдат.  
— Интенсивность болевых ощущений… — выдохнул он, — причиняет неудобство…  
Неудобство, о как. Если от нарушения функционирования перешли к «неудобству», это по шкале от нуля до десяти примерно сто двенадцать.  
— Болит, да? — Рамлоу распотрошил аптечки и принялся обламывать горлышки у ампул. — Ничего. У меня для тебя есть замечательная штука.  
Содержимое одиннадцати ампул запросто уместилось в один стандартный шприц. Лучше перестраховаться. А с него и пули хватит.  
— Поначалу могут возникнуть не очень приятные ощущения, — Рамлоу, перетянув живую руку Солдата жгутом, вспоминал тщательно изученную инструкцию, любезно предоставленную медиками, в которую какие-то побочки все-таки попали.  
Конец жгута пришлось зажать во рту, но молчать не хотелось, и он продолжал говорить сквозь зубы. Пусть Солдат не разберет слов, так хоть интонации послушает.  
— Может показаться, что ты куда-то падаешь. Не бойся. Это очень скоро пройдет. — Он медленно ввел лекарство, размотал жгут и похлопал Солдата по плечу. — Всё очень быстро пройдет.  
*  
Солдат снова летел в пропасть. Горло пережимало страхом. Он хорошо знал, что будет дальше — ослепительная белизна, удар, а потом останется только боль. Боль и пронизывающий холод. По склону горы ускользал похожий на черную змею поезд, и ветер уносил чей-то отчаянный крик, оставив лишь неразборчивый рев в ушах, а Солдат падал все глубже и глубже, и привычно ждал удар и вспышку боли, готовую вцепиться в разбитое тело, чтобы уже больше никогда не отпустить.  
Но новой боли не было. И рев в ушах стихал, превращаясь в ритмичные глухие удары (подрыв мостов в Альпах? Раскаты фейерверков в Бруклине?), которые становились все реже и реже. Солдат привычно ждал боли, но боль, наоборот, утекала из тела — и острая, всепоглощающая, почти невыносимая, которая грызла грудь и живот, и слабая в левом плече, которую он не замечал, пока ее не стало.  
Солдат снова летел в пропасть, но больше не боялся. Там, внизу, будет хорошо — темно, тепло, не больно.  
*  
Рамлоу сидел рядом с Солдатом. Заглянул в неподвижные глаза — зрачок разнесло так, что осталась только узенькая полоска серой радужки. Все тело Солдата мелко, едва заметно тряслось и подергивалось. Но бледное, похожее на восковую маску лицо было спокойным, разгладилась даже вечная морщинка над переносицей, из-за которой казалось, что идеальное оружие «Гидры» постоянно чему-то тихо удивляется.  
— Усиленный организм, пожалуй, со счетов спишем, — Рамлоу достал пистолет и положил его на бедро. — И мне почему-то кажется, что богу сейчас не до чудес.  
Он честно сидел и ждал, пока до слуха не стали доноситься тяжелые быстрые шаги многочисленных ног и крики на чужом языке. Потом отвернулся от узкого оконного проема и отсалютовал пистолетом, как бокалом шампанского.  
— Твое здоровье.  
И поднес его ко рту.


End file.
